


In White And Black

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, N & Hilbert are the same age, N is raised by Alder, Younger Elite Four members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Ferris Wheel. Those three words made him feel something, deep inside his chest. He remembers his sisters —the Goddesses— saying that's their favourite site in Unova. They're the only ones that could get out of the castle when they wanted, so N just swallowed his desire to go for years. But he can visit it now, right? He, maybe, can go anywhere he want now. Without realizing, that thought drew a smile in his face.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	In White And Black

"How could you let him escape?!" the Goddesses just looked at the floor, stunned, they couldn't take their father's fury anymore. "You just had one work, looking after Natural, and you failed!" he tried to got up from bed, but that move just made his pain sharper. "Gah!"

"Please, King Ghetsis, stay still..." Concordia supplicated. "I can't change the bandages if you're moving."

"You're gonna need weeks of rest..." Anthea said. "I'm sorry, but even if we find Lord N, we cannot start the Plasma plan."

"The Plasma plan?" he took a few minutes to analize the situation. "Natural is useless now. He has already seen the world—So i'll have to do all with my own hands." said calmly, more like taking note in his mind.

"So sorry, but nobody would believe a _swindler,_" Ghetsis frowned, it would be way easier if he haven't done any of that. "You needed a white canvas by your side..."

"Hm. What about a replacement." sounded like he asked for suggestions, but he only told them about the new plan. "The grunts that are building the castle... You, Anthea, talk with them. And Concordia, talk with the Seven Sages. You have to tell them this words." they stayed quiet, waiting for him to begin. "Start writing down, Arceus! First, to the Seven Sages..."

_"Set targets among the grunts, and investigate them in depth. The profile i'm looking for is the following..."_

* * *

"Do you know where your parents are?" said Marshal.

"I don't know." 

He crossed his arms, and thought quietly. Suddenly, he asked another thing. "When was the last time you saw them?" 

"I..." the kid held on Hydreigon's tail. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" he thought, again. Blinked. "And who were taking care of you?" 

"Uh..." a orange-haired man entered the Pokemon Center, with a Pokemon by his side. Everyone stepped back, as if he were a Lord or something, just as the kid.

"Leave the boy, you're making him nervous."

"Master Alder!" the man who scared him bowed. "Grimsley found this kid outside, looks like he came from a tunnel. Oh, and this Pokemon..." a three-headed dragon. The Champion was dumbfounded when he saw how strong the bond between the child and the pokemon seems to be, while the fight-type trainer was explaining, the child was mumbing things to the dragon, and replying to its little roars. But there's something that called his attention even more.

The hydreigon was full of scars, so old and so big that not even all Pokemon Centers of Unova could heal them. And the bigger head... Had blood in its mouth. Alder definitely don't think dragons suffer dental issues. But it's just a boy who seems to be lost, at least until he's awake enough to answer questions like that, it's better to not disturb him. The Champion took a step towards him, and greeted, serene as always.

"Hello," he kneel, with a smile from ear to ear. "It's impressive that you could manage a big boy like hydreigon at your age. What's your name, kid?"

"Happy." he whispered, and pointed to the pig.

"Oh! Is your name Happy?" asked, just half-joking.

"Your Pokemon... It's happy." but he didn't say it in a good way, it seemed to sadden him. Although, Alder just ignored that.

"How did you know? You got a talent there! Come here, Emboar!" Emboar approached them, running. "We went to the Ferris Wheel, in Nimbasa, just this morning! He's still happy for it, am I right?" the pokemon roared in assent, jumping nonstop.

_The Ferris Wheel_. Those three words made him feel something, deep inside his chest. He remembers his sisters —_the Goddesses_— saying that's their favourite site in Unova. They're the only ones that could get out of the castle when they wanted, so N just swallowed his desire to go for years. But he can visit it now, right? He, maybe, can go anywhere he want now.

Without realizing, that thought drew a smile in his face.

"You like that place, huh? My name is Alder. They're Marshal, Shauntal, and Grimsley. There's a girl who's not here right now called Caitlin, she's like you, i'm sure you would get along well."

* * *

Hilbert waited patiently to his mom to go watch tv, when she left, he immediatly made the signal to Bianca.

He pretended to be throwing a pokeball.

_"Now, now, now, let's move the chair!"_

She moved her hands like Mr. Mime.

_"Okay, here we go!"_

"Don't give up, Hil! We can do iiit!" they was trying their best, but the chair was too heavy for two nine olds.

They sat on the floor, exhausted, and the boy sighed looking at the package that's above the fridge. So close, and so far at the same time. "Mission failed, we couldn't unlock the super Lava Cookies..."

"I'm back guys, are you okay?" asked Cheren, who bringed all the table games that were in his attic. 

Wait a minute! If he was strong enough to bring all of that, alone, from his house to his... He could move the chair.

"Cheren, Cheren, please help us! Please, please, please! We need to move the chair to taste those delicious cookies!" 

Cheren couldn't say no, he loves to instruct them. "Sure." he left his stuff in the table. "Hil, Bianca, you'll lift the backrest, and i'll lift the other side."

And after a great teamwork, the chair was against the fridge. They admired their masterpiece for a few seconds, and then, Cheren climbed into it. "Get on my shoulders, someone!" Bianca did, being careful to not make them fall, while Hilbert was cheering.

She took the package, opened it, but the prize wasn't what they expected. "Pokeballs! There's no cookies, there's three pokeballs!" screamed Bianca.

"What do you mean by Pokeballs?!" how disappointing...

"Pokeballs, with Pokemon! What else would I mean?" 

Professor Juniper and Hil's mom went through the door, with a Lava Cookie in their hands, and a grin in their faces. "So you found them!" 

"Professor!" Bianca turned down, and before she could realize, she and Cheren was already falling, but in something fluffy, the Stoutland from mom.

"Stout!" the dog sat in the floor so they could go down.

"Well..." Juniper gave a bite to the cookie. "You asked for Pokemon, so here they are. My name is Juniper—"

"We already know who you are."

"Oh! It's true. Casually, do you know what a Pokedex is?" Cheren nodded, they teach that in school. "Great! As you can imagine, i'm looking for new _Holders_ that can help me to complete it with all Pokemon that inhabit in Unova! Your mother, Hil, was a Holder in her times. That's how I met her."

"You're gonna ask us if we want to be Holders?" besides being the boy with the best notes in school, that has always been his dream.

She winked. "You got it!"


End file.
